Naruto of the Equilibria
by 666kidrobot
Summary: When Shen, Akali, and Kennen are left stranded in the Elemental Countries they must deal with the new world and teach a pupil the way of the shadow warriors.


**Chapter 1 **

_**Encounter**_

We see three young ninja in a battle with a man inside a floating sarcophagus. The battle is chaotic. There's a thunderstorm inside the small chamber. We see the only female of the group disappearing into the shadows and quickly reappearing to attack the man in the sarcophagus.

"Foolish woman you think your attacks can hurt the great Xerath!" yelled the man in the sarcophagus .

We see Xerath bombard the young female ninja with his magic. A shield appears around her and the leader of the ninjas appears.

"You ninja are like cockroaches. There's so many of you yet you're so easy to squash!" said Xerath.

"You'll pay for what you did to our comrades," said the leader of the ninjas looking at the dozens of bodies of his fallen brethren.

We see a small ninja appear covered in lightning and he rushes towards Xerath. He goes right through him and Xerath is electrocuted by the small ninja.

"You maggot that freaking hurt!"yelled Xerath.

We see Xerath ground his coffin and we see a small sphere of energy surround the three ninjas.

"I have you now!" said Xerath.

"What are you doing to us? Answer us!" said the small one of the three.

Xerath laughed and answered, "It seems I can't kill the three of you at my current power level since defeating all the other ninja took so much of my mana. So I'll get rid of you by sending you to a different universe!"

"Even if you defeat us someone stronger will rise to take our place and then you'll pay for your crimes!" yelled the female of the group.

We see the sphere with the ninjas disappear leaving Xerath alone.

'It seems I may have to join the League to regain my former power if these fools were able to damage me,' thought Xerath.

We see the sphere appear in the borders of the Fire Country and we see the sphere release the three ninja.

"Where are we, "said the female.

"I don't know but I can see a town not far from here. Let's go," said the leader.

The Hidden Leaf Village is perhaps the most powerful of the Hidden Villages in the Elemental Countries. With powerful Ninjas like Kakashi of the Sharingan and the prodigy of the Uchiha clan Itachi it seems like the village is in no shortage of powerful ninjas. No one would dare invade Konoha as it would be suicide seeing as the Third Hokage was known as the God of Shinobi for knowing every jutsu of the Leaf.

"Finally done with my paperwork for the day," sighed the Third Hokage.

We see a weasel masked Anbu shunshin into the office. He looks exhausted, his mask is cracked, and he has several burns on him as well as small gashes on his arms.

"Hokage-Sama," said the Anbu.

The Third Hokage looks over the Anbu wondering who could have overwhelmed him.

"What is it Weasel?" asked The Third Hokage.

"I spotted three enemy ninja heading towards our gates. Before I could leave the area and report I was spotted. I decided to confront the enemy seeing as they probably wouldn't have let me leave," reported the Anbu.

The Third Hokage responded, "What village are they from and how did you escape?"

"I don't know sir they weren't wearing any headbands and I didn't recognize any of them from the bingo book. I used the shadow clone technique to distract them and made a full retreat. They should be in our gates in about ten minutes," said the Anbu.

The Hokage looked out his window and sighed. 'Who are these ninjas and what do they want,' he thought.

"Alright I'll greet these strangers myself. Itachi get yourself to a hospital and get those wounds checked on. Dog and Cat come with me!" the Hokage declared. Two anbu suddenly appeared from the shadows and joined the Hokage. The Third and his two anbu jumped out the window and headed towards the village gates. Itachi removed his weasel mask and headed towards the hospital. The Third arrived at the gates and saw the guards holding off three ninja.

The tall one of the group was wearing all blue. His gear was composed of spiky headgear, studded shoulder pads, bracers, and a face mask like Kakashi's. His weapon of choice was his two ninjatos he was wielding. The female of the group was wearing a tight revealing green outfit with knee high socks, a mask, and two kamas as her weapons. The short one of the group was wearing a purple outfit with a hood with two horns his face covered with a mask as well. He was holding several shuriken.

"Enough!" yelled the aged Hokage.

The three foreign ninja stopped in their tracks.

"Who are you and what business do you have with my village?" asked the Hokage.

The tall one of the group stepped forward.

"I am Shen the Eye of the Twilight and these are my compatriots. She is Akali Fist of the Shadow and my tiny friend is Kennen the Heart of the Tempest and we were simply traveling," said Shen.

The Hokage didn't sense any lies from them.

"Why did you attack my ninja and what village are you from?" asked the Third.

Shen answered, "We were attacked and we simply defended ourselves and we're not from any village we hail from Ionia."

"Ionia? I've never heard of that land before, "stated the Hokage.

"I don't think you would have. It's not in this universe," said Kennen speaking for the first time.

This piece of information startled the Hokage and his anbu.

"What do you mean not from this universe?" asked the Hokage.

Akali put away her kamas in her sheaths and answered," We were fighting this dark mage named Xerath and he used his dark magic to banish us to this universe."

"How can you be sure it's a different universe? After all there's dozens of continents we haven't discovered yet. " asked the Hokage.

Kennen spoke up and said," It's kind of obvious he shouted, 'And I will banish you to another universe!' and here we are."

"How do you plan on getting back to your home?" asked the Hokage.

"We don't know. No one was around us when we confronted Xerath and this mission came straight from our Kinkou order so the League has no idea where we are either and our order doesn't reveal information at all," answered Shen.

"Whats this Kinkou order and this League you speak of?" asked the Third.

"I think we should take this somewhere more private. We have attracted a crowd," said Shen.

True to his word there were dozens of civilians and ninjas watching the foreigners. Away from the crowd there was a blonde boy who appeared to be 7 or 8 years old with whiskers on his face sitting on a swing that was attached to a lonely tree all by himself.

"Let's go back to my office. There we could get to know each other better. By the way my names Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village," said Sarutobi.

The foreign ninja bowed in respect and followed the kage. After making some distance from the crowd Akali heard the crowd yelling, 'demon!' and saw the young blond boy running from the mob that had once been their spectators. Feeling bad for the boy Akali changed directions and headed towards him. Sarutobi didn't miss this and nodded at the Anbu with the dog mask. The dog masked anbu shunshin'd towards the mob.

The blond boy had been cornered in an alley and the mob was ready to attack him when Akali appeared in front of him.

"Leave him alone or I'll kill you all!" shouted Akali.

"Demon lover!" shouted a civilian.

The dog masked anbu appeared next to Akali.

"Leave now or under the order of the Hokage I will execute you for breaking his decree!" said the anbu.

The mob dispersed shouting several vulgarities at the boy. Akali got on her knees and looked at the boy.

"You're okay now," said Akali.

"Thank you," said the boy with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry those bad people are gone now," said Akali.

"I'm not crying because of them. I'm crying because I'm happy. Other than the Hokage you're the first person to treat me nice," said the boy no longer holding back the tears.

He hugged Akali. She was surprised at first but acknowledged that the boy needed comforting so she hugged him back. She felt happy that the boy trusted her.

"What's your name?" asked Akali.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki," said the boy.

"We have to go now," said the anbu.

Akali looked at Naruto and he nodded understanding that she had to leave.

"Can you get home safely from here?" asked Akali.

"Yes," responded Naruto.

"I'm Akali just so you know," she said as she left with the anbu.

"Bye Akali nee-san!" shouted Naruto.

Akali and the Anbu disappeared into the village and Naruto headed home happy that he had made a friend. 'I wonder if I'll see her again,' thought Naruto.

**Well that's it for chapter 1. This is my first fanfic so be gentle in your reviews and I'll appreciate any feedback and I look forward to all your comments. Not sure what the pairings are going to be yet. There will be no Naruto and Akali pairings since Naruto's like 7 and Akali looks like she's in her late teens. She'll be more like a sister than anything. Chapter 2 will have a small time skip that goes towards the beginning of the series. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
